


Two People

by sseundalkhom



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Personal Growth, Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: sometimes it takes a hard time to spend rest of your life with someonesometimes it takes us to many insecuritiesso does it happen to Seokwoo and Chanhee's life
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Two People

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to Sung Si Kyung - Two People or you can use the Heirs OST version or Kyuhyun of Super Junior version when you read this writing

T he moment he walked in, the silhouette became clearer. Every eye fell on him, looking at him in awe. Even the man who already stood before the altar, could not hide his surprised look. As if he was enchanted by the gorgeous person who would become his life partner, Seokwoo silently controlled himself to run after the man who came in beautiful white. The rose cheek that suited the white attire, he still could not believe himself. Although the priest had coughed to catch his attention back, Seokwoo let himself enchanted by his man's shy smile. 

"Chanhee…." 

The name of a young man who would take his hand after this. The name of a young man who made him head over heels after many years they spent together; through the raging storm and beautiful rainbow; through growing up. A person who made Seokwoo today like this. A person who made Seokwoo making a brave choice to spend the rest of their life together. 

A smile from the latter which brightened the day. Seokwoo would always remember it was the happiest one he had ever seen. Although the night he proposed to him, the latter was breaking in tears and nodding without saying anything. The older male knew it would be the greatest thing he has ever done in his life. 

Every step came closer to the altar, he offered a hand to the gorgeous groom. Chanhee took it and held it tight. Having a little moment, they stared into each other's eyes and found their universe; their happiness by living without forgetting each other's existence. 

"May we start the ceremony?" The priest broke the moment. Chanhee smiled shyly. While Seokwoo turned back to focus on their matrimony. 

The atmosphere was so solemn. Even the sacred promises they made, made some guests lost in the feelings they put into each word. As if the promise was something that became their hope, that until the next life, there would only be Seokwoo for Chanhee and Chanhee for Seokwoo. That only death separated them. Both selfishness and emotions, they promise to look after each other. As Chanhee promised to respect Seokwoo and love his husband wholeheartedly. So did Seokwoo, putting Chanhee as his priority, making him happy and never letting them both die by their little bickering. A promise to form a happy family, a promise that even in a storm, he would be with Chanhee through those all. Even when they were tired, in the dark, they promised to be a support for each other. 

When giving the ring, Seokwoo begged Chanhee to not let go of the ring out of his finger. As Chanhee hoped the latter would never put off their wedding ring, they wished each other to remember how precious their marriage was. 

"This is my love, a ring that symbolizes endless love for you. Accept my heart, I am a part of your new life. Accept me as your partner until your last breath," Chanhee vowed, "I wish you always remember that you are the precious person in my life. Don't lose this ring, a part of me that you'll always have to remember when I'm not with you." 

The chaste kiss the taller male gave to Chanhee right after the words, everyone awed at them. Even when his kiss went right landing subtly on the shorter male's forehead. It was utterly innocent. But at that point, a kiss on his forehead showed how much he truly adored that man. Chanhee could not stop thanking the universe to send a man who was dealing with his flaw and making him beloved more than before like this. His love increased to Seokwoo.

"Until our last breath," he whispered, locking the gaze. 

Chanhee nodded.  _ Until the end of time, _ he said internally. 

They turned around and bowed to the guest. After that, they saw two people who were always there in their bad and good days. Two people who put so much faith in their relationship, convincing them that married life was not as scary as they have ever thought. The choice was in the couple's hand, no one shall meddle in the couple's business; all that they have done was just giving advice and mediating as they were older than two of them. 

They were just ready, grabbing the mic and singing a song. The classic wedding song which the big brothers play on when Seokwoo proposed to him. And it started, 

_ A tiring day passed, two person under the moonlight made one shadow _

_ A vague happiness that seems reachable is still over there _

Seokwoo still remembers the first day he met Chanhee. Beautiful, like the first snow that had been awaited that year. Too beautiful, even in every word and moment, the beautiful word only referred to Kang Chanhee alone. Told him whipped, he did not mind at all. He knew exactly what he did. He indeed fell for him. 

"I'm lucky," his words caught Chanhee's ears, turning to take a look at him, "thank you for making it happen."

The smile bloomed as he came back staring again into Seokwoo's orbs. Looking at himself living inside the man's eyes, he felt relieved. 

"Thank you for everything  _ too _ ," he replied, "it's impossible to have my whole season without you. I love you, Kim Seokwoo." 

_ Even if my scarred heart casts a shadow on your dreams _

_ Please remember that a person, who loves you till it hurts, is next to you _

Seokwoo doesn't stop showing off his happiest treasures. The lyrics that are echoed in his heart. Every day he imagined how much Chanhee suffered to love him. But on the other hand, he was grateful to this day, Chanhee stayed by his side, loved him even though he still felt lacking. What Chanhee gave has fulfilled everything. 

"I'm sorry for hurting your heart," he whispered. 

Seokwoo was taken aback. He did understand what it implied through his word. Not infrequently his heart was broken every time he fought with Chanhee. Every word he could not contain, he tried to hold on. He wanted to bridle his own tongue. Quite often the word  _ "let's break up" _ came out. And the cold shoulder he gave towards the younger one, he lost the count. 

They were still young–still needed a phase of growing up by many scars and experiences. Yet again, they found a way back together. Not until they acted as a mere stranger and made it worse, even after Seokwoo lost his control and threw his tantrum at him. Chanhee did nothing to calm it down; he only did, begging for his forgiveness. Albeit those words, he really tried to let Seokwoo go. Even though he would have a rough day without Seokwoo–he tried to let him go, to let him chase his future. 

_ Although this path seems far sometimes, even if you shed tears out of sadness _

And the dream of being one in the future seemed useless. As Chanhee let him go, drifting away from the memories of what they had built; he went somewhere, cooling down from his own rage instead idling around the same place with Seokwoo. He wanted to learn how to deal with his past relationships and accept the reality that probably it was the best decision when he loved him the most rather than keeping him by his side but never taste the happiness. 

From one thought led to another thought. Unconsciously he made himself believe his own thoughts, that it was the best decision without talking it first with Seokwoo. Without his opinion. At that time, he was ready to go back after six months away, checking up on Seokwoo. And the misunderstanding erupted between. 

"Why are you here?" He asked, deadpanned. 

Chanhee gulped. 

"Where have you been?" Again, he asked. 

"...somewhere."

"Then, why come back?"

His mind went blank. He even did not hear Seokwoo taking his step carefully closer to him. 

"....I—I just want to know…..I just want to see you," he stuttered, "but I guess you…."

"It's not like what you've been thinking about."

He looked up, trying to read Seokwoo's sharp gaze to him. "... then what is it? I thought–" 

Before he could finish his sentences, the taller male tugged him hard, kissed him and stayed still until he could feel a warm liquid running down on his cheek, Chanhee as well did the same. Hand moved at its own, softly found its way to depend on his tip of the sleeves. The kiss was still there, speaking in silence, the overwhelming silence that busted everything inside. 

"I'm sorry" that's all Chanhee could say between the kisses, trying to break away but Seokwoo had no way to loosen the cage. His right hand still caged on Chanhee's waist while his other free hand gripped the male's nape. As if he was afraid, the moment he loosened the touch, he might lose Chanhee again. He never wished for it. 

"I miss you too," he muttered, breaking the kiss but never let the latter go. 

_ Until everything becomes a memory, _

_ Let's become each other's resting place _

Seokwoo can't imagine what would happen if that day Chanhee didn't return to him. What could have happened if he ignored Chanhee at that time? What might happen if only he let Chanhee go by then? Maybe today wasn't his wedding day with that man. If only he could not be patient waiting for Chanhee, all his dreams might have been destroyed.

At this moment he was relieved. All nightmares did not happen, or rather, nightmares became a warning of a bad start in his life. It became learning for his future with Chanhee. And in his grasp, he would not let himself lose Chanhee again. Their hands ought to hold each other firmly for the future together. Until every night each other shall be the resting place for their souls when the morning came, they would greet the day with a bright smile on their faces. 

**_Until the last breath._ **

-끝-

**Author's Note:**

> how's the story? hope you will never forget to give kudos and comment on the section below since I'm not fluent in English, please give some feedback so I can carefully write for next time 
> 
> anyway, stay safe. keep hydrated and stay at home. if you can't, please wear your masks. your health is important.


End file.
